wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sherlock
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #DEB887, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Badwolf152 (original, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Knowledge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | WIP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #DEB887, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 20~ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Alias | The Virgin (Irene Adler) Sherl (Janine) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Consulting Detective |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To Solve Murders, And Outwit Moriarty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mr. Holmes(father) Mrs. Holmes (mother) Mycroft Holmes(brother) Eurus Holmes (sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | John Watson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Moriarty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Solving Murders, Showing Off |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Being Wrong |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Deductive Reasoning, Mind Palace, Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Pistol, Sometimes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Irenelock (maybe) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Once you rule out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true." |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Actor | Benedict Cumberbatch Louis Oliver (young) |} |} Badwolf152's OC. DO NOT TOUCH WITHOUT PERMISSION. Based off of Sherlock Holmes. Most of the information is copied from the Sherlock Wiki. Sherlock Holmes is the world's only "consulting detective", a profession of his own creation. He lives in Nightcry at 221B Baker Street, is the younger brother of Mycroft Holmes, and best friend and former flatmate of Dr John Watson. Sherlock is good at playing the violin, and sometimes will do so for hours on end, not talking to anyone. Though consultation with New Scotland Yard and a range of private clients, Sherlock has caused the capture or death of many criminals, particularly in and around the Nightcry area. These criminals include the serial killer Jeff Hope, the Black Lotus leader General Shan and the scientist Bob Frankland. However none of these compared to the consulting criminal Jim Moriarty, who Sherlock considered to be his arch nemesis. Sherlock and John's relationship climaxed when Sherlock dramatically faked his death by falling from the St Bartholomew's Hospital rooftop. In the consequent two years, Sherlock spent his time destroying Moriarty's network across Pyyriha. Personality Sherlock is a bizarre character, on one hand cold, cunning and heartless but on the other warm and rather flamboyant. He considers himself a high-functioning sociopath. Sherlock is not observant of other people's feelings, especially after deducing facts about them. For example he was surprised when Molly Hooper reacted angrily to Sherlock's reveal of her boyfriend's homosexuality. At the Christmas gathering at 221B Baker Street, he mercilessly revealed the Lestrade's wife's adultery, Harry Watson's return to alcoholism and the fact he believed Molly had a small mouth. Skills and Abilities * Deductive reasoning: Sherlock has immense powers of deduction and is able to deduce many facts about a person or situation simply by observing. However these deductions are not always perfectly accurate, such as a wrong gender. He also commonly requires silence and no distractions to aid his thinking. * Combat skills: Sherlock has displayed skilled moves in combat. He has disabled a group of trained and armed operatives and survived an encounter with the assassin Zhi Zhu. * Mind Palace: Sherlock has a mind palace which he uses to aid his thinking. This memory technique works by visualising an area where you can place memories for safe keeping, then retrieving the memories them later. This Mind Palace proved particularly useful when Sherlock was shot by Mary Watson. Sherlock's Mind Palace, which contained Mycroft Holmes, Molly, Anderson and Moriarty, aided Sherlock in his survival from the bullet wound. Appearance Sherlock wears a classic brown deerstalker hat. He's got a defined jawline, and looks like a normal NightWing, with dark brown eyes. He wears a black trench coat with dark gray pants. His underscales are dark, dark brown, almost black. Biography Early Life Sherlock was born to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes with an elder brother Mycroft Holmes. For a long time during his childhood, Sherlock and his brother did not socialise with other children. Sherlock was always called unintelligent by his elder brother, who knew no other children with which to compare him. At a young age, Sherlock wanted to be a pirate as an adult. He also had a dog called Redbeard. Sherlock grew greatly attached to this dog and was very upset when Redbeard was put down. Sherlock attended university and graduated as a chemist. According to Sebastian Wilkes, while at university Sherlock had the annoying habit of walking into the formal hall for breakfast and deducing who had been dating with whom the previous night. Later, Sherlock was involved in a case about a run of vicious triple murders. He was able to convince DI Greg Lestrade that restaurateur Angelo was not the murderer, as at the time the crime occurred he was housebreaking elsewhere. Gallery Sherlock.png|By Infinity Image.sher'shat.jpeg|Sherlock's Deerstalker Hat Collage 2017-03-04 07 53 51.jpg|By MKDragonet Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction